Melvin Potter
|género = Masculino |serie tv = Daredevil (7 episodios) |actor = Matt Gerald |estado = En custodia }} Melvin Potter es un diseñador con cierto grado de problemas mentales que fue obligado a trabajar para Wilson Fisk. Más tarde le diseñó un traje a Daredevil cuando éste le pidió que le hiciera un traje que lo protegiera contra las lesiones, a cambio de mantener a Betsy Beatty a salvo. Biografía Trabajando para Wilson Fisk Un diseñador con talento, herrero y armero a pesar de algunos problemas de salud mental, Potter fue reclutado a la fuerza por Wilson Fisk para diseñar y crear trajes blindados para protección de él. Cuando Potter se negó, Fisk le advirtió que tenía la intención de hacerle daño a su amiga y cuidadora Beatty si Potter no seguía las instrucciones dictadas.Daredevil: 1.11: The Path of the Righteous Fisk también le solicitó a Potter crear un traje blindado y un chaleco para Leland Owlsley, después de que fuera atacado por el hombre enmascarado. Owlsley le comentó a Fisk que Potter era medio idiota, pero Fisk le aseguró que era la otra mitad lo que importaba.Daredevil: 1.08: Shadows in the Glass Trabajando para Daredevil Cuando el hombre enmascarado descubrió que Potter era quien le creaba la armadura a Wilson Fisk, él localizó su almacén y contempló los diseños de Potter. Potter llegó poco después y entró en pánico, sabiendo que Fisk le había ordenado que nadie ingresara en el taller sin el permiso de él. Potter le dijo al intruso que no debería estar en ese lugar y comenzó a atacarlo. Él hizo uso de elementos alrededor de su tienda como cadenas y hojas de sierra para luchar contra el intruso. Finalmente Potter fue derrotado por el hombre enmascarado y rompió en llanto, creyendo que la vida de Beatty estaría en peligro cuando Wilson Fisk averiguara que rompió la regla de no permitir a más nadie entrar en el taller sin su permiso. Sin embargo, para sorpresa de Potter, el hombre enmascarado lo consoló y le aseguró que no trabajaba para Fisk pero sabía que muchas personas habían sido heridas por Fisk y planeaba derribar su reinado de terror. El hombre dijo que si él le hacia un traje blindado, él se aseguraría de que Fisk nunca le hiciera daño a Beatty. Cuando Potter le preguntó que tipo de traje quería, el hombre le respondió diciendo que quería un símbolo. Entregando el Traje Rojo Potter realizó según las instrucciones, un traje diseñado en torno a imágenes del diablo y un par de garrotas, especialmente diseñadas para las medidas del hombre enmascarado. Cuando el hombre enmascarado vino a recoger el traje, Potter explicó el diseño, y señaló las áreas de la armadura que tenían más protección contra balas y cuchillos. El enmascarado se quitó el guante y tocó el material con el que estaba hecho el traje. Antes de retirarse y llevarse el traje, Potter lo detuvo para preguntarle acerca de la promesa de proteger a Betsy. Él le aseguró que cumpliría su promesa. Más tarde, el hombre enmascarado utilizó el traje para luchar contra Wilson Fisk, derrotándolo y poniéndolo en la cárcel, asegurando que Potter y Betsey estuvieran a salvo.Daredevil: 1.13: Daredevil Relaciones Aliados *Betsy Beatty *Leland Owlsley † *James Wesley † *Matthew Murdock / Daredevil *Elektra Enemigos *Wilson Fisk Apariciones En orden cronológico: *''Daredevil'' **''Primera temporada'' ***''In the Blood'' (mencionado) ***''Shadows in the Glass'' ***''The Path of the Righteous'' ***''Daredevil'' **''Segunda temporada'' ***''Dogs to a Gunfight'' ***''Penny and Dime'' ***''A Cold Day in Hell's Kitchen'' Referencias en:Melvin Potter Categoría:Humanos Categoría:Personajes masculinos Categoría:Personajes estadounidenses Categoría:Personajes de Daredevil (serie de televisión)